


Harry Potter/Venom crossover challenge/request

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl





	Harry Potter/Venom crossover challenge/request

Okay, time for me to drop a plot bunny on AO3. Not sure if anyone will see it but I have to share this.

 

Real simple idea, given that there are a shit ton of 'Harry's got a living Marvel parent' stories out there. But this is one that has yet to be done.

 

**Eddie Brock is Harry's biological father**

 

Like could you imagine it people? And I think it would be best if Eddie finds out about his kid like, post Venom movie. Just so Eddie has to balance a job, a kid, and Venom all at once.

And if you really want to sweeten the story, have the Dursleys bring Harry to Eddie and Venom, while the Dursleys are still in Eddie's home, discover the abuse. Maybe Venom notices injuries and the piss poor stories the family gives for them, or maybe they start into the whole "his a troublemaker and we demand money for the years we've had to put up with him!" and Venom, using Eddie's knowledge as a reporter, notices the holes in their story. You get the idea.

 

Now I don't really have any real pairing ideas here, I just know I don't want to see any Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione pairings. I'll take slash depending on who the other guy is.

This story can take place either before or during Hogwarts, not after please unless you can really sell the story to me (actually who am I kidding, if you want to do after then go ahead but I will only read the before and during ones unless you can hook me with the first chapter of an after one). And most of all Harry MUST go to Hogwarts.

 

That's it, that's my whole request/challenge. I really hope to see some stories of this happen in the near future. Thanks for your time.


End file.
